Carra Quinn
Early Life: Carra and her twin sister were born in a small town near the tiny port on Fiddler's Green. As the first females born not only to her parents, who already had four sons, but in the family in general for several generations their birth was celebrated enthusiastically, and there was a hope that more daughters would follow. It was not to be and after four more sons Carra's mother passed out of childbearing age. The schooling wasn't great in The Border Planets but Carra and her siblings were given as much book learning as their parents could afford. Their father was lucky enough to own a small fleet of transport ships and ran a business transporting passengers around The Georgia and Murphy Systems. Once their schooling was completed he would frequently take his children aboard with him to work on the ships. As a result Carra became familiar with ships from a young age. At sixteen she was made captain of one of her father's ships a small Shu Fu that Carra proudly named Jen Dao Mei, meaning "Just our luck". The War: Carra was seventeen when the war broke out, and her four older brothers immediately joined The Browncoats, the family had had friends on Shadow and the attack had served to galvanize the whole family's sympathies with The Browncoats. Carra's parents opened their home to any and all Browncoats in need of help, and her father's business served as a way to smuggle soldiers who lost their ships around until they could be picked up again. During this time the recovering soldiers taught Carra and her remaining siblings strategy and fighting and the basics of Healing. It wasn't long before The Alliance picked up on what was happening, thanks to a tip from an insider The Quinn family got a heads up and was able to flee with all they could carry. In the interest of surviving they split up in the remaining ships they had. Carra had previously given Jen Dao Mei to her older brother Aiden when he enlisted and instead took a Kepler that she christened, Ain't We Just. Knowing the odds of all four ships making out were slim she begged to be able to take her brothers on board. But her mother insisted Carra and her sister fly the remaining Browncoats to the nearest camp so that they could join them. The family agreed to meet again on the neighboring moon of Summerhome in a year. But when the year was up only her sister returned. As a Browncoat Carra rose swiftly through the ranks, there were many people who owed her family for their service, and her brothers were able to help her. Though she could fight on the ground often times she was in the air support, or evacuation. A few times after battles were declared lost she braved The Alliance guns and went in to rescue some of the soldiers who had been left behind. Carra was not at the Battle of Serenity Valley, Ain't We Just had taken heavy damage in a different battle days prior and she hadn't got her running yet up to speed yet. Possibly because of this she was able to keep the ship when The Browncoats suffered their ultimate defeat. Upon hearing about the battle Carra was devastated. She had already lost one of her older brothers, Donal, and lost Aiden there. That compounded with her missing family members was almost enough to break her. Carra managed to fly Ain't We Just throughout the war and rebuilt it anytime it was damaged, she loves the ship and considers it the only link to her lost family members and her old life. After the War: Given that she still had a ship Carra went into smuggling. She spends her days running cargo and people, and doing anything she can to spit in the face of The Aliance. Her crew is small and loyal. They spend most of their days in the black avoiding the law and helping those that would break it. She's never given a decent reason for it to her crew but she parks Ain't We Just on Summerhome for a week every year. Category:Characters